


We fought and we loved and we lived

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [63]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Dreamwidth, Fanmix, Music, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Julia/William dynamic more of how they and their relationship has evolved throughout 9*seasons of Murdoch Mysteries canon, although this is rather generic a couple of songs are episode related.I tend not to make art covers or offer downloads of my mixes because of past experiences where the number of downloads far exceeded the feedback, but I'm reachable here (email in profile) and on Dreamwidth (PM or comments) if you want a download version.The title is a line from the Daniel Johns song Dissolve, it's on his solo album Talk. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.*I've only seen up to the end of season 9 to date and will add something for season 10 once my DVD set arrives.





	We fought and we loved and we lived

**Author's Note:**

> When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Julia/William dynamic more of how they and their relationship has evolved throughout 9* seasons of Murdoch Mysteries canon, although this is rather generic a couple of songs are episode related.
> 
> I tend not to make art covers or offer downloads of my mixes because of past experiences where the number of downloads far exceeded the feedback, but I'm reachable here (email in profile) and on Dreamwidth (PM or comments) if you want a download version.
> 
> The title is a line from the Daniel Johns song Dissolve, it's on his solo album Talk. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.
> 
>  
> 
> *I've only seen up to the end of season 9 to date and will add something for season 10 once my DVD set arrives.

_1\. Steal My Breath Away by Tulisa[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd1zhd9CgOQ)_  
I can never change you if I tried to/ Maybe that's the reason why I like you/ Complicated's just my type/ Don't let me set you off for failure

 _2\. Villian by Lucie Silvas[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8HOZP6A4QU)_  
Say everything you wanna say/ I wouldn't hold it against you anyway/ My stonecold heart ain't gonna fight/ And three to one, let the bombs go off/ Let the walls get cold, 'cause we've had enough

 _3\. Mind Games by Banks[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CkqZ5I-xa0)_  
Better look amusing cause my addiction to/ These contradictions make it confusing/ And if I walk away I'm scared I will find other muses

 _4\. Supposed To Be by Tom Odell[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caq4eBXylcM)_  
Look to the old times and said/ How many roads until I find/ And oh it's tough now/ Cause love always, love always is unkind

 _5\. Sad by Maroon 5[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XB77xNl7Kyc)_  
And I confess/ That I'm only holding on by a thin, thin thread/ I'm kicking the curb 'cause you never heard/ The words that you needed so bad

 _6\. WTF Love Is by Tove Lo[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y01mj_OMS9k)_  
But you get me, know what you signed up for/ Live up to the best and the worst of your dreams/ All the cards with all the love cliches/ I wouldn't have it any other way

 _7\. Fallout by Catfish and the Bottlemen[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyLTRjMSX6k)_  
But we just always seem to just fallout/ When I'm most in need of it/ So I spent my yesterday, ducking your calls/ And in fear that things had changed/ So I tidied up my place, 'cause you always told me it got me thinking straight,

 _8\. Warm Hands by Daniel Johns[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWK_kPqgq-g)_  
We take the long way around/ Runnin' from border to border/ Tyrin' to understand what we have found

 _9\. Concrete by Tom Odell[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnZxWpwvFEk)_  
Show me your masterpiece/ And it wouldn't make a difference to me/ Cause I'd sleep, on a bed that's made of concrete/ Just the two of us and, no sheet/ Just your feet, rubbing up against mine

 **Bonus tracks ( these didn't quite fit with order of the original version of this mix.)**  
_10\. This Love by Taylor Swift[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdPaBK8Pioo)_  
Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new/ And I could go on and on, on and on/ Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you

 _11\. Closer To Me by The Fray[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaL8elqQdW8)_  
Everyone plays someone else/ And hides the rest in old hotels/ But you keep different company/ Won't you come a little bit closer to me?


End file.
